Boat racing has become a very popular sport and has resulted in greater competitiveness and increased speeds of the boats in the respective boat classes. Typically the driver applies full power to the boat drive system in an attempt to get the hull positioned with as little contact with the water as possible. In such position, there is minimum drag and the boat can attain a higher speed. If the water is ideally smooth, this boat hull attitude, with the hull slightly raised and minimum contact with the surface results in maximum sustained speed. An anti-cavitation plate is typically attached to the bottom of the hull at the stern of the boat (usually flush mounted to minimize drag) that performs the usual duties of anti-cavitation well known in the art. The anti-cavitation plate also performs the function of applying a downward force on the bow of the boat if the anti-cavitation plate is pivoted downwardly into the water. If the water surface is rough or if there are surface disturbances caused by other boats, or there are required changes in speed and direction such as during a turn, there is a danger that the bow will rise and possibly expose the bottom of the hull to sufficient air pressure to cause loss of control or perhaps even make the hull become airborne or flip. To counteract the tendency of the bow to rise in such circumstances, the anti-cavitation plate is pivoted or lowered to apply a countering force on the hull to lower the bow and maintain appropriate control. The mechanism for lowering the anti-cavitation plate under such circumstances is typically a pedal mounted for depression by the driver when the plate is to be lowered.
With high powered boats and high speeds, the force required to lower the anti-cavitation plate can be substantial. The force required at the pedal by the driver can require significant leg strength and, more importantly, become quite fatiguing if the cavitation plate must be maintained in a lowered position for a substantial length of time.